It's Not His Ricking Fault!
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Part 9 of "Entricked Fates" series: Rick S-422 is a Rick that values his medical research and has turned his job into his hobby. Working at the medical research center at the Citadel of Ricks, he gets to study all sorts of organisms and life forms. However, his currently greatest interest lies in studying Mortys… Warnings inside.


AN: I apologize for any incorrectness in regards to the medical and surgery stuff that is happening in this story. I haven't studied this subject and don't even watch series like Emergency Room or Grey's Anatomy, so I really have no idea about any of this…

Warnings: Rick/Morty, Rick/Rick, praise kink, Surgery, Blood and Gore, light smut and medical kink, Character Death, Non-con

* * *

 **It's Not His Ricking Fault!**

The Military Paramedics of the Citadel of Ricks were very important and their jobs were ranging from simple first aid to inventing new cybernetic enhancements.  
They had to work at the frontlines and treat wounded soldiers in times of intergalactic war, but they also had to help clear up Rickcidents on or related to the Citadel, doing forensics work.

Rick S-422 was one of them and he loved his job. He loved the sterile environment in the lab, the feel of latex gloves on his hands and he loved dissecting and studying life forms.  
This Rick was a biologist at heart and he didn't just love to cut open and explore living organisms for a living, but also as a hobby.  
Unlike most of his comrades, he didn't get into this assembly line because he was barely qualified to work at this job. No, he was actually a specialist on his field – he was a surgeon.

Like all of the other paramedics, he wore the typical white uniform, dark blue-green pants, dark-blue belt with a silver belt buckle, black leather boots and his trusty teal-colored latex gloves.  
A silver badge adorned his chest and the red emblems on his shoulders identified him as an official medical doctor of the Citadel. A turquoise-green visor that he almost always wore and the fact that his hair was slightly longer and standing up in even crazier spikes than was usual for a Rick were the only features that immediately let you differentiate him from any of the other medics.  
Well, those and that crazy grin that he showed whenever he was delighted by something – like when he actually got to dissect a new species.

If you heard him talk, you would also notice that his voice was a little higher than that of other Ricks and it would start to sound quite shrill when he actually got louder.

Of course, in his free time this Rick was even more discernable – mostly because of his flashy clothes. He liked to wear tight-fitting latex tube dresses and high heels – not really something any Rick would wear regularly – and in his opinion, he looked damn good in his fetish attire.  
A pair fitting elbow-length gloves and complementary sunglasses, earrings, and bangles would always adorn him, too.

So, sometimes you could see him sitting in such an outfit at a bar late at night, occasionally flirting with another Rick – Rick L-54. He was also working in the same assembly line as Rick S-422 and so they knew each other from work already.  
It would be probably too much to call them an item, but the attraction was definitely real – as real as the sex that they occasionally had. They just tried to keep their private and their job stuff separated though so they never did it at work even if the occasional opportunity of just vanishing into one of the storage closets without anyone else really noticing their absence might have come up every now and then.

Often times though, Rick S-422 preferred to wear his usual lab attire and engage in his hobby.  
As much as he loved to study new and exotic alien lifeforms there was one thing that had recently caught his interest even more. Morty.

Stupid as it may sound, he became intrigued to study Mortys – inside and out. They were Ricks' companions, often their little assistants, but mostly their camouflage and there might be so many more things that they or their bodies could be useful for, other than just those brainwaves.  
Of course there were other Ricks who already did plenty experiments on them and thanks to the regulations on the Citadel you couldn't just use Mortys as lab rats anymore without the little shits giving their consent first. However, how would he be able to get consent from a Morty to let him cut him open? Especially without giving him a general anesthetic. Mortys were interesting to study and the results of Mortys being in pain were even more interesting.  
Not that Rick really meant any harm to them and didn't want to cause them pain deliberately – at least not too much. It was all just for science and he needed to satisfy his curiosity.

Rick saw his chance though when he finally was assigned a personal assistant. The little assistant was a Morty.  
It was the first time that he had been assigned a Morty. He did actually have a Morty in his home dimension, but the last time that he had visited his daughter, she was just pregnant with him and so he didn't get to meet his actual grandson yet.  
Rick S-422 was as excited as a kid in a candy store with a 100 dollar bill.  
It was actually rare for a Morty to even work in this line of field since Mortys were usually very dumb and clumsy little things and they couldn't really afford mess-ups in biomedical research and forensics. The only Mortys that Rick even got in contact with at work were Guard Mortys at best and even those were rare to see on crime scenes for they were also very skittish and sensitive to the sight of gore.  
So, Rick was chanced with a golden opportunity unlike any other.

Obviously, he couldn't just ask him right away. The Morty would be frightened away if the Rick he was assigned to assist would just ask him to let him cut him open on his first day of work.  
So, he had to bide his time and let the little thing get comfortable with his new job and environment.  
Rick held back as good as he could and to his joy, he found that the little Morty actually liked to assist him. The boy soon got over his skittishness at the sight of guts and he also gladly stayed when Rick was working overtime.  
Eventually, Rick even got his little assistant to agree helping him out when he was engaging in his hobby.  
The little Morty was very curious and seemed eager to please. It was also just too cute to see him blush at every praise and compliment that Rick gave him.  
Rick wasn't really sure about it, but he had the feeling that the boy had slowly developed a crush on him.  
Maybe he could use this as his chance though, he thought.

Rick waited for a good opportunity, asking his Assistant Morty if it would be okay with helping him out with his hobby again. After the boy agreed, they both stayed in the lab till late into the night.  
Only after Rick was sure that they were the only ones in the research facility – not counting the security guard, who was probably dozing in his chair at the entrance anyways – did he see the perfect timing for asking the Morty.

"Morty, I need to ask you something. It's something quite personal…" Rick started.

The boy stopped disinfecting the metallic examination table and looked at his elder with big eyes. A faint blush was dusting his cheeks.

"What is it?" Morty asked back in his small and shy voice.

"Would you—would you let me experiment on you?" the medic asked, almost afraid that his request was going to be reclined right away.

"Oh…" the boy started, clearly not expecting that question "…aw geez, I don't know… but I-I guess, if you really wan—need to then it's okay."

"Really?" Rick was surprised.

As Morty gave an affirmative nod, the old man was so happy that he actually gave him a little peck on the forehead as a thank you. This made the boy's face flush to a cute pink hue.

"Okay, you have to undress for me. Get out of all of your clothes." Rick instructed as he took over Morty's work and finished disinfecting the metal table on which they would work on.

Blushing bright red now, the boy still followed the order.  
After he was completely naked, Morty awkwardly tried to cover himself.  
He really didn't have any need to do that though. As far as Rick could tell, he was just a normal Morty after all, so there was nothing that he hadn't seen yet. Normal in the sense that the boy was just a human from earth without any mutations or from a version where earth and the lifeforms on it developed differently from his own.  
Of course, Rick was aware that there were many different versions of Mortys. He had once seen a Morty with a deformed head that was in the shape of a hammer or even one that was a robot. As much as he liked to examine all of them more closely, the Morty that he had here would have to suffice for now.

He helped the boy climb up on the cold and hard table and could see goosebumps rising on his skin. It wasn't exactly warm in the laboratory and the metal of the table didn't really help matters, so it was only natural.  
As Morty tried to get comfy on the hard surface – at least laid himself down flat on it – Rick got some medication for him.

"Here take these." He handed the pills to Morty who dutifully swallowed them.

Rick continued his explanation "This isn't a general anesthetic, but it will numb you up…in a way, at least. I need you to be awake for this."

Morty looked a little freaked out at these news, but it wasn't as if he hadn't completely expected this. After all, he knew that Rick S-422 wasn't one who worked with general anesthetic much, preferring his specimens to be alive and awake during his "explorations".

Rick meanwhile wandered off only to return with a big machine, which he rolled to stand next to the table.  
He placed two white circular patches on Morty's temples and then connected a wire from the machine to each one of them – a blue one and a red one.  
The machine was there to read Morty's brain functions, reading his infamous brainwaves and also saving those readings in the process so that Rick could analyze them in greater detail later on.  
At the moment, the readings were almost normal, but it was obvious that the little Morty was a bit nervous about the whole thing.  
He didn't need to be, Rick knew what he was doing and would take good care of the boy.

"I'm gonna cuff you so won't move around so much and maybe accidently hurt yourself." The elder warned before he did just that.

He fixed Morty's wrist in cuffs next to his head and placed his ankles also in cuffs that were on the other end of the table. As he worked on cuffing the boy's feet, he happened to notice that Morty was sporting a semi.  
Looked like the boy was getting more excited over this whole thing than he wanted to let on, but then Rick remembered that he had already guessed that he had a little crush on him and this was confirming his suspicions. Morty's mind went probably down the gutter here and maybe the boy even had something like a kink for medical play or bondage.  
Rick decided to ignore that for now though and hoped that the boy didn't have the wrong idea about what they were going to do here now.  
What Rick did was purely in the name of science!

He stroked with one of his latex-gloved hands over Morty's naked torso, using only a little pressure and asked, "Are the pills already working? How much do you feel of this?"

"I…I think… they're… working…" Morty answered slowly, eyes already glassy.

Yep, they definitely did. The boy looked pretty much drugged at this moment, but that had been Rick's intention.  
He disinfected Morty's chest and stomach carefully, taking his sweet time to do it properly and enjoyed the smell of the disinfectant. It was always something that gave him comfort.  
Then he pulled the surgery table with his instruments closer towards himself, but just as he was about to reach for the scalpel, he seemed to remember something. Walking over to another shelf, he retrieved something from one of its drawers before he was back at Morty's side again.

"Open your mouth." He instructed and as the boy did, he slipped in a cloth.

Just to make sure that it wouldn't accidentally fall out, he tied that cloth behind Morty's head, efficiently gagging the boy.

"This is just to make sure that you won't accidentally bite your tongue off." Rick explained the unusual looking safety measure.

Morty nodded a little at the answer, despite his drugged state still aware of what was going on around him and Rick wouldn't want it any other way.  
Now that everything was set, the medic could finally get started. He adjusted the big light fixtures that were hanging from the ceiling, right above the examination table first.  
Then he reached for his scalpel again and placed the tip of the sharp instrument at the sternum. He could see that Morty's ribcage was moving heavier and the boy's breathing had sped up that he was almost panting now.

"You trust me, Morty, right?" Rick asked as he looked in the boy's face, holding the instrument still steady at the sternum but not breaking the skin yet.

Again, Morty nodded weakly and getting the hint tried to calm his breathing down again. As Rick was leaning over him the light from overhead shone behind him in a way that made it look like he had a halo. In Morty's slightly dazed eyes, he looked like some kind of divine being.  
The boy though that it was fucked up but so fitting.

As the boy's ribcage was slowly rising up and down again, Rick made the first incision, cutting all the way from the sternum down to the navel.  
He ignored the blood that poured out of the fresh wound and ran down the table. It wasn't that much and he would clean it off later. However, he would keep a watchful eye and if he got the impression that Morty was losing too much blood, he'd be quick to get some banked blood from their storage – they certainly had enough laying around.

The scream that Morty made was muffled thanks to the gag in his mouth, but it showed that despite the drugs his body wasn't entirely free of sensory feeling.  
Rick noticed that the EEG showed some very interesting readings in reaction to the boy's pain. However, the electroencephalograph wasn't the only thing that seemed to react as Morty's half chub rose to a full hard-on.  
That made Rick blink a little, but he wouldn't let himself get deterred. He hadn't even started yet.

The sharp blade of the scalpel made contact with skin again as Rick made the second incision, this one going horizontally just above the boy's belly button.  
Morty's second scream was muffled again, but didn't sound any quieter or less painful.  
Rick placed the used and bloody scalpel back on his tray and made quick work to spread the freshly cut wound open.  
Systematically he placed retractors at the edges – one at a time – that would hold the skin and muscle tissue back so that he had easy access to all the organs underneath. After six of the metallic clamps were in place and holding the wound open, like they were supposed to, Rick started to admire what he had unearthed.  
Morty's breath was going faster again and tears were streaming down his red cheeks, however his boner was still stiff and unrelenting and the readings of the EGG were currently going off the grid, but Rick only noticed those things on the side.  
With a latex-gloved hand, he stroked almost gently over the boy's exposed organs, reaching with his fingertips between ribs to cares the lung, the liver, the stomach and lastly the intestines.

"Beautiful." Rick breathed, always fascinated again by the sight of the _machine_ that Mother Nature had created.

He couldn't help but notice that the boy's cock was jumping a little and Morty's face turned a brighter shade of crimson.  
The boy had also a kink for praise it seems, not that that was a surprise for Rick. He had already guessed as much, but it was still cute and an information that he filed in the back of his mind for later again. Why exactly he did that, he was not sure.

Again, he looked over the expanse of organs and admired the sight. Of course, he had seen many humans cut open like this already, though those had been mostly Ricks when he had to add cybernetic enhancements to their bodies. There were barely any Ricks on the Citadel that hadn't gone through that process by now.

Rick glided with his hand over the organs again, adding a little more pressure and prodded slightly at the liver. The Ricks that he had seen looked pretty horrible at times, especially their livers. He couldn't even recall anymore how often he had a dead Rick with liver failure laying on one of his operating tables.  
However, what laid before him now was the picture of pure health and completely unblemished just like its host.

He wondered what kind of enhancements one could install inside a Morty to make them more useful. It wasn't like there weren't Ricks who already did some of those enhancements to their Mortys like subdermal chips that would call upon nano-bots in the boy's bloodstream to restructure their anatomy.  
Useful as that may sound there had to be better possibilities though, but that wasn't really what Rick had planned to do today.  
Hopefully, there would be another time when he could focus more on those thoughts and possibilities, but seeing as Morty didn't really seem to mind too much there was a fair chance that he would get a second time to do this.

For a moment, Rick thought if he should use one of his instruments, but decided that his hands would do the job just fine. He dug into Morty's inside, carefully pushing the organs that were on top, out of the way to get access to the ones underneath.  
The boy gave a cute little whimper in response to the feeling of his organs getting shoved around inside him. It sounded melodic – just downright beautiful – in Rick's ears and he hoped he would get to hear that sound more often.  
Sometimes Rick would happen to have such specimens, who sang a beautiful melody for him while he was excavating them, he just didn't have expected that Morty would do that for him, too. It was something like a nice little extra – the cherry on top so to speak – while he was working.

While he continued his explorations with a gentleness that was untypical for a Rick, Morty whimpered more and even moaned for him. At this point, his erection had started to leak and the surgeon was almost unable to not notice the state that the boy was currently in.  
The brunet really seemed to have an odd fetish and Rick really contemplated what to do with that. He didn't want to take advantage of Morty or anything, but maybe he could give him a little reward for being so obedient and helping with his research.  
He needed to test how far he could go though.

Continuing his examination, Rick's hands moved under the boy's ribcage and felt up the lung. Morty's breath hitched as he did though, the organ in his hand contracting sharply almost as if in a spasm before the boy remembered to breath normally again.  
Pleased with those reactions, he delved even deeper into the boy's inside, reaching underneath the lung to grasp softly at the muscle that was pumping all the blood through the body.

"I'm holding your heart in my hand. How does that feel?" Rick asked with a smile even though he knew that the boy couldn't answer him with the gag in his mouth.

Morty's eyes were huge as he looked back at him. There was a mixture of fright, fascination and pure lust in them.  
Rick couldn't help, but grin at that and he wasn't aware that it looked maniacal at this point. Morty, however, knew that creepy grin already and wasn't bothered by it.  
As disturbing as it look, it was something that showed up on Rick's face when he was greatly pleased with something and to Morty it meant that it was a good thing.

Indeed, satisfied with his checkup and seeing that everything looked healthy and was in its proper place, Rick only stroked softly with his thumb over the muscle before retracting his arm from the boy's cavity again.  
He needed to step up his game now and should give the boy the reward that he had planned to give him for letting Rick do this.

So, he turned back to his tray where all of his trusty instruments were neatly lined up – minus the already used and bloody cutting tool that he had discarded into a bowl – and picked up another scalpel.  
He held the sharp tool above the boy, making sure that Morty could clearly see it. As the light reflected off the blade, the boy swallowed and he looked with big eyes up at Rick – big, innocent eyes, like that of a puppy despite the glaze of lust in them. Rick only grinned back down at him.

He lowered the scalpel to the boy's thighs, letting the tip graze the skin before he added a minimum of pressure and the instrument easily left a shallow cut there.  
It was as a demonstration how sharp this tool was and Morty whimpered a little from the freshly inflicted wound. Additionally, his boyhood was also leaking a bit more precum and this time Rick wouldn't act ignorant towards it.

"It seems to me that you really like this, don't you? Do you like the pain, Morty? Do you like it when I cut you?" he asked teasingly.

The boy blushed even harder – if that was still possible – and gave a muffled reply. Since his answer couldn't be understood, he also nodded his head for a clear confirmation.

"Now, I wonder where you would like me to cut you~" the medic drawled as he moved back to the exposed organs again.

Of course, Rick didn't really have the intention to damage any of his organs. He just wanted to tease him a little more. He did that by letting the sharp instrument graze softly over the boy's insides.  
Morty practically squealed and clenched his eyes shut tightly, clearly enjoying what was happening despite the immediate danger.  
Rick followed the same path that his hands went not too long ago when he was examining the boy, careful to use enough pressure to let the boy feel it, but not too much to actually cut.

"Is someone still in h—" the night guard who had finally decided to make his rounds started to ask as he came in, but stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Rick cursed, as his hand jerked from the sudden and surprising entry of the "uninvited guest" and he accidentally cut into the abdominal aorta – of all the places that he could accidentally hit. He hurried to fix his mistake, but was stopped by the guard who held up his gun.

"Hands in the air where I can see them and move to the wall!" Night Guard Rick shouted.

"Are you serious?! He's gonna bleed to death if I don't stop the bleeding now!" Rick yelled back in his shrill voice.

The guard was unrelenting, still pointing with his plasma pistol at him as he fished out a communicator with his other hand "I need back up in room 308 and bring medics. We have a critical condition."

Rick S-422 only looked bug-eyed as he lifted up his hands and backed closer to the wall and farther away from the examination table as he had been instructed. Helplessly, he could only watch from afar as Morty was gasping and flopping around on the table while more and more blood shot out of his body and ran down the smooth metallic surface, slowly coating the white linoleum floor in a big red puddle.

Night Guard Rick wasn't sure what to think of the situation, but seeing a naked Morty gagged and cuffed to a table with a boner and a Rick standing over him and digging around in his insides, screamed not only _indecent_ , but clearly **crime** at him.

It wasn't long before three guards and one paramedic rushed into the room.  
While the guards shoved him roughly face first face into the wall and cuffed him, he could still only watch how the newbie medic, who was obviously barely qualified enough for his job, tried to help the boy who was in spasms.  
He wanted to yell at his _colleague_ how he was doing everything wrong and what he actually needed to do to save his Morty, but just as he was about to open his mouth one Guard Rick silenced him by him hitting him in the face with the butt of his gun.  
Morty was fighting a losing battle as the newly trained paramedic tried to stop the bleeding with a compressing dressing, but couldn't really help him enough in the end. The boy had just lost too much blood and Rick S-422 almost cried as he watched him take his last breath.

As Paramedic Rick looked at his watch and declared Morty dead, Rick was finally brought out of the room.  
It wasn't as if the guards hadn't tried to get him out of there in the first place, but he had been resisting, wanting to stay by the boy's side till the bitter end.  
Without any further struggles, he had been arrested and brought to prison.  
After spending the rest of the night in a solitary cell, it was finally time for his interrogation.

Needless to say that it didn't go so well for him.  
He was seated in a small grey room with a big mirror on the wall – Rick knew that it was a one-way mirror – as he was interrogated by two higher officials. In front of him was a dirty table with a lamp on it that was currently shinning in his face – on account of one of the two inspectors. The one who had done that was walking up and down, doing all the talking and asking him questions while the other stood positioned next to the door as if to make sure that he wouldn't run.

They didn't need to worry about that though because Rick didn't plan to escape. He didn't see himself in the wrong here.  
Morty had given his consent and he had been careful with the boy. It wasn't his fucking fault that he died. If that night guard hadn't interrupted them and then stopped him from fixing Morty back up, the boy would still be alive and fine. No, instead he had decided to wait for that incompetent idiot to show up!  
It really wasn't his fault!

"So, Rick S-422. You want to tell us that Morty H-891 gave his consent, but the report states that the boy was found cuffed to the table and gagged. That doesn't sound very consensual to me."

"I just didn't want him to move around and hurt himself while I was cutting him open. And the gag was so that he wouldn't bite his tongue off." Rick answered truthfully.

The higher ranked Rick looked spitefully at him and walked up and down behind the table again.  
The inspector then brought forward that the boy was drugged, but also that general aesthetic wasn't used like would be usual when operating on a person.  
Again, Rick S-422 tried to defend himself by explaining the truth.

This whole thing went on for hours until the inspectors finally gave up.  
Considering that the boy was dead and they very well couldn't prove that he hadn't given his consent to what had happened and they also couldn't find any traces on the corpse that indicated that he had used force on the boy – or sexually assaulted him since they still wanted to believe that Rick's sole intention had been to just rape and kill the boy – they eventually let him go but not without a warning.  
However, even if he had been proven innocent by the system, his image was completely ruined now. It wasn't really like his colleagues had admired him before even if his work was phenomenal, but now they were outright shunning him, whispering – without a doubt about him – whenever he entered a room and avoiding him as much as possible.  
The only one who still stuck to him unfazed was Rick L-54.

"Don't think it about it, _mia Estrella_." He whispered to Rick as he gently held his hand.

"Thank you, _Amante_. Sometimes I think you're the only Rick that understands me." He answered gratefully.

Yes, Rick L-54 was really such a darling and Rick S-422 was glad that at least nothing between them had changed.  
Since Rick L-54 was actually a professional neurologist himself, he respected the research that Rick did. He would call him _his Estrella_ because he believed that Rick S-422 was a luminary in the scientific field of biomedical research.  
After all, Rick S-422 had been the first human that made a successful brain transplantation with humans in his younger years and who knew how many Nobel Prizes he would have continued to win if he had still been living on earth instead of moving to the Citadel.

Needless to say that after that incident they wouldn't just give him a new Assistant Morty. Rick was saddened at that, but it was to be expected.  
Still, he hated just giving up his research like that. The brainwave readings that he got from that little experiment had been fantastic and downright fascinating and instead of being satisfied with what he got, he wanted more.  
He still wanted to study Mortys more and get even more results. With the little that he had, he still couldn't do too much. It wasn't enough to come up with something to make Mortys better and more useful to Ricks yet.  
However, the question was how he could continue his research if he couldn't get another Morty.

Eventually though the answer to that questions presented itself in the form of a new guard that started to work in their research facility – a Guard Morty.  
Of course, it wouldn't be as easy for Rick to convince this Morty because he wasn't working together with him. In fact, he rarely even got the chance to talk to the boy – at best, it was a greeting when they were passing each other in the hallways.  
Still, he was determined not to let this chance go to waste. This time he would also make sure that nothing could go wrong.  
All that he needed now was the right timing.

Rick had waited till the time that Guard Morty would have to work the night shift.  
Of course, the Night Guard Rick would also be there as well as some other guards, but Rick knew that they walked their rounds separately.  
He would ask Morty when the boy would make his round on the 3rd floor and the thought made Rick so excited that he couldn't really concentrate on his work anymore.  
By the time, that he knew the boy would start his round – he had been studying the guards' time schedules for weeks now – he made sure that everything was ready and perfect.  
The examination table and instruments were cleaned and disinfected and his tools were sorted neatly on his surgery table, ready for him to use. He had everything at the ready.  
Now the only thing – or better said the only one – that was still missing, was Morty.

He tried to keep his fidgeting in check and not creepily linger on the corridor as he waited, but he stood next to the door and listened intently.  
At the first sounds of heeled boots clicking on the ground, Rick perked up and still waited a bit before he could hear that the footsteps got closer.  
He waited till the sounds were close enough that he could tell the boy was almost at the door before he opened said door and left the room, almost colliding with Morty.

He acted as if he was surprised that the boy was there and said "Oh. Hey, Morty. Still around so late."

"Yeah, I'm on night shift tonight." Guard Morty replied as he quickly recovered from his small shock.

"That is so convenient. You know, I just need a pair of extra hands and wanted to look if there was still someone here. Could you perhaps help me out real quick?" Rick tried to smile as sweetly as he could, not realizing how creepy it looked.

Morty looked visibly nervous, sweating a little despite his training and replied "I-I probably shouldn't…"

"It'll be fine. No one will notice and I won't tell." Rick insisted and grabbed his wrist, pulling the boy in the room with him.

After they were inside, Rick pushed a button so that the electric door closed again and then activated a little device that was placed over the keypad of the door with a smile.  
The LED on the door that was normally green glowed in a red color now.  
Morty was a bit nervous, but didn't say anything, obviously not sure what that device was or what it just did.  
After that was all done, Rick turned back to face him and the boy felt the sudden urge to flee.  
Instinctively he took a step back as the still smiling Rick approached him.  
At that movement, Rick's face fell though.

"Morty? You're a good boy. You will help me out, won't you?" he asked and there was a little plea in his voice.

The young guard tensed, but then he sighed and gave in "Well… y-yeah, okay. I'll help… I-I guess…"

Morty just hoped that this would be over quickly if he just agreed and then he could go back to continue making his round. Of course, he had no idea what he even agreed to.  
Rick's smile was back in place after the positive answer and somehow it freaked the boy out even more than before.  
Maybe he should reconsider and just insist that he didn't have time to help, but had to go back to do his job before he got into trouble.  
Just as Morty wanted to open his mouth and utter an excuse that he had changed his mind, Rick pulled his sleeve up and injected him with something from a syringe that he had quickly snatched up from his nearby tray.

"W-what was t-that?" the boy stuttered in panic.

"Just a little something that works faster than the pills that I used last time, but it'll work just fine, too." Rick assured him before he reminded himself that this wasn't the same Morty from the last time.

Indeed, the boy could feel the effects almost immediately and began to feel rather drowsy. Everything seemed to slow down and he barely registered how Rick quickly stripped him out of his uniform and guided and cuffed him to the examination table.  
His momentary confusion and helplessness lifted again by the time that the medic urged him to open his mouth so that he could place a cloth inside it.  
Morty's eyes widened in horror as he became aware of his current situation, but as he opened his mouth to protest, Rick shoved the cloth that he had been holding inside the oral orifice, efficiently disabling him to speak.  
He struggled against his bounds and screamed into his gag.  
A comforting hand stroked shortly over his hair in response to his muffled screams.

"Don't worry. We won't have to tell anyone about this. It can just be our little secret." Rick said with a grin that looked almost sadistic to the bound Morty instead of comforting.

Guard Morty's eyes turned to the size of plates as he vehemently shook his head and made even more muffled panicky sounds around his gag.  
Rick didn't pay the motions and sounds any further mind though as he rolled his table with surgical instruments closer to his side. He knew that he wouldn't be interrupted again since he carefully locked the door and overrode the passcode so that even the night guard with his master key card couldn't just enter again – that was what that handy little device was for, after all.  
The guy would need to hack the lock first – and that would be nearly impossible since the device changed the passcode every ten seconds – and it would give Rick enough time to patch the boy up again, no matter in which stage they would be at the time.  
Nobody could tell him that he didn't learn from his mistakes.

In a practiced motion, he put the electrodes on the boy's temple, disinfected the area that he would work on, adjusted the lights, used his scalpel to make two incisions again and kept the wound open with retractors, ignoring the muffled screams that reached his ears.  
However, he did notice that the readings of the EGG were going crazy. Sure, they did last time, too, but this time they were very different from before.  
It confused him for a moment before he told himself that it probably did make sense. Even though there were many Mortys and most of them looked identical to each other, there was no Morty who was exactly like the other. So, since he had a different Morty on his table from before, the readings were also different.  
Satisfied with the answer that he came up with, he continued his examination.  
This actually worked in his favor because this time he was going to get not only more data, but also entirely new one.

Again, he felt around in the boy's insides, prodding some of the organs as he did, but something was still wrong.  
Not only were the readings completely different, but the boy also acted extremely different from the one that he had laying open before him the last time.  
The medic wasn't sure if he should be worried about that.  
Morty was still vehemently struggling with every touch and making muffled screams while fat tears were trailing down his cheeks like rivers. If he kept that up, he will have quite the muscle ache tomorrow and would be probably hoarse.  
However, only after he saw that Morty's eyes were starting to roll back into his head, did Rick finally decide to stop, not wanting to risk anything – besides Morty wouldn't do passed out anyways.

Suppressing his disappointment, he patched the boy back up again.  
By the time that he had stitched Morty's wound close again, the boy had already lost consciousness.  
Rick checked his vitals and figured that his little charge had just lost a little bit too much blood. It was no wonder though, considering how worked up he had been and how much he had struggled around.  
After Morty was cleaned up and dressed, Rick put him on a gurney and hooked an IV with some banked blood up to him. After that, he cleaned the table and his instruments while he waited for the boy to come to again.  
As Morty finally woke up, he was instantly by his side.

"How do you feel?" he asked him gently.

Once Morty's sight focused and he became aware who stood above him, his eyes turned incredibly wide and he immediately tried to get up.  
Rick stopped him and gently pushed him to lay down on the gurney again.

"Slow down, slow down. You gotta pace yourself for the moment 'cause you just had lost consciousness because of anemia. You're just gonna end up collapsing again when you move too fast now." he explained.

The medic removed the IV and patched up Morty's arm with a gentleness that wasn't typical for a Rick then, but the boy still looked with distrust at him.  
Guard Morty still wanted nothing more than to get out of this room and as far away from this Rick as possible.  
As if he suddenly remembered something, he looked down at his chest and tried to lift the scruff of his turtleneck shirt to take a look at what was underneath.

"Don't worry." Rick tried to assure him. "Everything is fine. I've patched you up nicely so you don't have to worry about a thing. The scar will also be healed over soon and won't be visible anymore. No one will have to know about what happened this night."

Rick then helped him slowly stand up "C'mon, I'll bring you home."

It had gotten rather late – or actually early – and Morty's shift was practically over.  
They could only hope that the rest of the guards wouldn't be questioning where he was the entire time.

"N-no!" Morty immediately reclined the offer. "I can walk home on my own."

Rick really wanted to insist on bringing him, but accepted the boy's choice. "Okay. Be careful on your way though."

Rick thought that despite having to abort his little experimentation on the boy, everything still went pretty okay. At least this time, he didn't get interrupted by an idiot from the outside and no one died. That was a step up.  
However, right the next morning he found out that Morty reported him.  
He didn't understand why though. He had asked Morty and he had said that it was okay. They had said that they didn't need to tell anyone about this and yet, he didn't only tell, but also made it sound like he didn't give his consent first.  
Rick didn't get it and felt genuinely said about the complaint that was filed against him.  
It was just unfair and he gave his statement and viewpoint of what went down that night, being as honest as he had been at his interrogation after the last Morty experiment that he had done.  
Even though the higher ups from the facility accepted his statement and tried to view it as a big misunderstanding, things weren't just okay afterwards.

In the end, it was thanks to the previous event that ended with a dead Morty and this complaint that finally lead to his degradation.  
Lucky for him they just needed someone in charge for the new Healing Center that had been built.  
It was founded by the Council of Ricks since it had become a fashion trend of sorts for Ricks to collect Mortys and let them battle against each other.  
In order to make sure that Ricks could keep doing this whole thing mostly consequence free they needed a medical facility that would heal Mortys that were wounded in battle and so Rick S-422 found himself in his new job.

He became known under the name "Surgeon Rick" now and he was actually glad that his new job position allowed a little more freedom with the outfits that he was allowed to wear.  
That's why he exchanged his usual boring uniform for something that looked more reminiscent to a latex fetish nurse outfit.  
It consisted of a white smock that reached just below his knees at exactly the same length that his white mini skirt reached. His top was teal-colored and had see-through plastic bubble sleeves. The white latex stockings that were held up by garters, the teal-colored heeled sandals and the typical white headpiece with a green cross on it rounded the crazy outfit up.

He still wore the silver badge and the red emblem with the Citadel Insignia on it though – he was still an official medic of the Citadel after all. There were enough back alley and fake Doctor Ricks in the Citadel who offered their service for cheap prices, but you shouldn't be surprised when you got what you paid for in the end and got more infections, illnesses or looked like a mutant after the treatment was over – not even necessarily because lack of skill, but just because they didn't care so much about getting their job done right.

Of course, his teal-colored latex gloves were also adorning his hands again – couldn't go without them in his profession. The almost ever present turquoise-green visor was also still on his face.

He remembered how down he had felt when he had told Rick L-54 about it.

"They didn't deserve you anyways, _Estrella_." he had said to cheer him up again.

That wasn't the only thing that he did though. It wasn't long after Rick S-422 had started to work in the Healing Center that a new shop had opened up pretty close by – Morty Labs.  
The Rick who had opened up this shop was none other than Rick L-54. He had quit his previous job and decided to set up his own business.

Quickly he simply became known under the name "Lab Rick" and his field in neuroscience was the base of his shop. Since his fields were memory modification – specifically amnesia, all sorts of memory loss and memory wiping technology as well as memory rewrite and remembering technology – this was all that his shop was about. Considering that especially Plumbus Worker Mortys needed occasional memory sweeps, he already had his work cut out for himself.

Not only his job and his name were knew, but also the outfit that he wore even though it didn't differ that much from his previous work clothes. Rick S-422 almost didn't recognize him at first glance.  
Lab Rick wore a teal-colored surgical apron over a white shirt and brown slacks. Dark brown rubber gloves, black leather boots, a respirator that hung around his neck if it wasn't in use and green goggles as well as a green eyeglass-scanner made his outfit very distinctive.  
Since he didn't work for the council anymore, he also didn't have his silver badge, only the red emblem with the Citadel Insignia because he still was an official doctor.

Rick S-422 thought that it was such a cute thing for him to do.  
Still, he couldn't help, but be still unhappy with his situation.  
It was probably due to the fact that he was the lone worker of the entire clinic.  
He couldn't help but feel envious of his neighbor – Storage Rick – who had his little swarm of Helper Mortys working for him.  
Unfortunately, together with his degradation to this new job position, he was also prohibited from ever getting assigned a Morty again. So, even though he would really love to have a little Nurse Morty to help him out in the Healing Center there was no chance that he would be ever allowed to have one. Sure, maybe Nurse Mortys were dumb and clumsy, but every extra hand was a welcome help in this place – a help he would never get.

However, despite the fact that he wouldn't get a Morty of his own again, he still had the wounded Mortys that came to the Healing Center.  
He would get to study and examine them plenty and this time it was totally okay, too, because it was his actual job now…

* * *

AN: Okay, I admit it. I took quite some artistic liberty with Surgeon Rick's personality and appearance. Even though I've played some of the Pocket Morty Stages in Amateur Surgeon 4 and have seen his complete outfit and part of his personality there (then again, the outfit that he wears on the alternate cover of the Rick and Morty comic book #22 agrees more with this fanfic's version ^_^).  
But, I just like my Surgeon Rick the way I portrayed him here and I hope that some of you will think that way, too :)


End file.
